Vacances entre Amis - Tome 1 : La Plage
by Azalea et Sirius
Summary: Juste une bande d'amis qui partent à la plage quelques semaines. Sauf que rien ne va se passer comme prévu...


**Vacances entre Amis - Tome 1 : La Plage**

Résumé : **Juste une bande d'amis qui partent en vacances quelques semaines à la plage. Sauf que rien ne va se passer comme prévu..**.

Raiting : **T**

Note 1 : **Tome 1 de "Vacances entre Amis".**

Note 2 : **Bonjour ! Peut-être que certains connaissent le concept de "Vacances entre Amis" pour avoir lu le tome 2 (oui on a écrit un tome 2 avant un tome 1, que voulez-vous... XD) qui était au départ publié sur le compte solo d'Azalea, ErzaKH. Nous sommes désormais deux à reprendre le flambeau de cette petite série, dont le tome 1 voit enfin le jour, deux ans après le tome 2 ! ^^'**

Note 3 :** Euh... On a un humour assez particulier, donc ne nous en voulez pas ! x)**

* * *

La tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son frère jumeau, Sora dormait paisiblement. Son esprit était en proie à de merveilleux songes, qui baladaient l'adolescent au même rythme que les secousses infligées à son corps endormi par le véhicule.

A l'autre bout des sièges en toile usée, son meilleur ami semblait observer le paysage. Les inlassables dunes de sable semblaient se répéter à l'infini.

Las, l'argenté discutait avec sa chère conscience. L'été précédent ne semblait en rien différent de celui-ci dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, chaque détails semblaient aussi identiques que dans ses souvenirs. Jusqu'au voyage dans ce minibus miteux et en ruine. Tout, hormis l'étrange calme y régnant. Sûrement dû à la sieste du châtain, assommé par la chaleur cuisante du métal autour d'eux. Un véritable four à taille humaine. Bien qu'en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à côté de lui, l'argenté trouvait ses deux autres amis bien sages. Étrange. Ce calme est plutôt rare en leur compagnie.

Riku laissa ses pensées défiler en même temps que son regard sur l'océan d'or en face de lui. En y songeant plus sérieusement, le jeune homme n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ses dernières vacances en compagnie de ces trois énergumènes. L'abandon de ces derniers dans une nécropole pour le moins glauque fut le premier qu'il gardait en mémoire. Sans compter le trajet pour parvenir à ce champ de ruine. L'étreinte étouffante de Sora à son retour. Il ne l'oublierai jamais. Ce pot de colle avait failli le tuer tellement il l'avait serré contre lui ! Riku aurait presque préféré resté perdu à ce moment précis.

L'adolescent esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, puis fronça ses sourcils sous lesquels ses yeux azur se perdaient dans le vaste paysage. Le vide. Les ténèbres emplissait sa mémoire. Seul l'ennui phénoménal dont ils avaient été victime lors de cet étrange séjour demeurait, tel un sentiment lointain et désagréable.

L'argenté avait beau chercher, les traces de ses premières véritables vacances semblaient effacées à jamais.

**"Peut-être est-il plus raisonnable que tu ne te rappelle pas"** suggéra son adorable conscience qui ne s'était pas manifestée jusqu'alors.

Riku ne répondit pas. Comme souvent, il fut d'accord avec elle. Après tout, il y avait sûrement une bonne raison à ce trou noir envahissant ses souvenirs.

L'adolescent repris sa contemplation, laissant à nouveau s'échapper ses futiles pensées. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le paysage demeurait en tout point identique. A croire que le petit groupe tournait en rond, ou bien qu'il n'avançait tout simplement pas.

Cette constatation parut soudainement étrange aux yeux du jeune homme aux yeux lagon. Le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi colorait le sable d'or d'une couleur orangée, plus foncée encore.

**« Où est-ce que l'on a encore atterrit ... »** songea l'argenté dans un soupir de découragement.

Riku en vint à se demander quelle était la probabilité qu'il y est une plage dans les environs de cette région à priori désertique. Trouver ne serait-ce qu'une source d'eau claire semblait relever de l'impossible.

Une rare fantaisie vint s'immiscer dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, lui faisant lâcher un petit rire. Son meilleur ami lui dirait probablement qu'ils se trouvait déjà à la plage, et qu'elle s'étendait simplement sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il s'agissait d'une grande plage.

Riku songea à son ami d'enfance, paisiblement endormi à l'autre extrémité du bus. C'était lui qui avait choisi la destination cette fois. Cela n'étonnerai absolument pas le jeune homme que le châtain se soit trompé lorsqu'il s'était chargé de réserver leur séjour. Il aurait dû s'en occuper. Comme d'habitude.

Tout à coup, un cri aigu et indescriptible vint violemment déchirer les tympans de l'adolescent. Sora venait de brutalement sortir de son état comateux, et ce dernier s'agitait comme un fou sur son siège peu solide.

Son jumeau qui dégustait tranquillement une glace à l'eau de mer à ses côtés, se vit soudainement foudroyé d'une vive douleur dans les côtes, dû à un coup de genoux de la part du châtain. L'impact inattendu arracha un cri de douleur au blond, qui lâcha sa glace bleutée au sol.

Roxas regarda tour à tour Sora et la glace. Puis ses yeux s'embuèrent, des larmes salées montant petit à petit, menaçant de couler à tout instant. SA glace, qu'il avait payé avec SON argent, et à un prix exorbitant en plus de cela, qui finissait lamentablement sur le sol miteux de ce bus tout aussi dégoûtant et mal entretenu. Cinquante Munnies la glace à l'eau de mer ! Sora avait intérêt à lui en racheter une nouvelle une fois au bord de la plage !

Le plus âgé des adolescents qui dormait comme à son habitude entre Sora et la vitre de gauche, n'échappa pas à la soudaine excitation de son ami. Le rouquin se retrouva brusquement écrasé par un poids fulgurant. Un brutal soupir suivi d'un battement de cils discret furent les seules réactions du jeune homme. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arracher à son lourd sommeil. En même temps, il rêvait d'avance aux excellentes saucisses et merguez qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à faire griller au barbecue une fois dans leur camping !

**"Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement…"** soupira doucement Riku, ses yeux lagon posés sur ses amis.

**"Bordel Sora !"** s'écria soudainement Roxas, plié en deux à cause de la douleur maladroitement infligée par le châtain.

Ce dernier, fou de joie, avait le sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ignora les injures lancées par son jumeau à son égard, fasciné par l'extérieur. Il semblait complètement absorbé par ces dunes dont chacune ressemblait à la précédente.

Le blond lança un regard noir chargé de reproche au meilleur ami de Riku. Son comportement l'agaçait au plus haut point !

Roxas n'était pas un adolescent que l'on pouvait facilement énerver habituellement. Peut-être était-ce à cause du soleil, tapant toujours plus fort contre le véhicule et dont la chaleur des rayons pénétrait chaque parois. Ou bien il ne fallait tout simplement pas toucher à sa glace préférée.

Décidant que son aîné ne s'en sortirai pas ainsi, l'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ses reproches. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que le minibus tourna brutalement sur la gauche dans un grincement aigu.

Sora, affalé sur Axel et le visage collé contre la vitre sale, fut rapidement projeté à l'extrémité du véhicule. Il assomma le pauvre Roxas à son passage, pour de bon cette fois-ci, et vint s'écraser sur son meilleur ami. Le châtain croisa le regard noir de l'argenté qui le fixait intensément. Il déglutit face à l'aura terrifiante que dégageait le jeune homme.

**"Ah Riku…,** commença Sora, d'une voix peu assurée.

**\- Sora…**

**\- T'aurai pu me rattraper quand même ! Je me suis fais mal ! T'es mon ami non ?"** l'accusa soudainement l'adolescent en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et affichant une grimace largement exagérée, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Cependant, cette mise en scène restait des plus maladroite. La remarque de son meilleur ami fit fulminer l'argenté qui s'apprêtait à déverser un flot de colère sur le jeune garçon.

Ce dernier tressaillit. Décidément la région semblait avoir une influence particulière sur l'humeur du petit groupe !

L'adolescent aux yeux du ciel fut néanmoins sauvé in-extremis par le soudain réveil du rouquin dont la présence c'était faite des plus discrète. Ils l'avaient presque oublié.

**"J'crois qu'on est arrivé !"** s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Malgré le décalage évident de la remarque du jeune homme avec la situation, le duo fut forcé de constater que le minibus n'avançait plus. Ils regardèrent cependant leur aîné d'un air totalement blasé qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. De tout ce groupe de dégénérés, le meilleur ami de Roxas était sans aucun doute le plus irrécupérable.

**"Bah quoi ?** demanda l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu, arquant un sourcil déconcerté.

**\- Tu dormais pas toi ?!** s'étonna soudainement le blond qui reprenait plus ou moins ses esprits au même moment.

**\- C'est toi qui demande ça…"** maugréa Sora dans sa barbe.

Axel ignora la remarque de son meilleur ami. Il se leva de son siège et s'étira bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer que ces fauteuils soient des plus agréables, au contraire !

Comme frappé d'une soudaine révélation, le rouquin se figea, et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se tourna hâtivement vers ses compagnons toujours immobiles, complètement affolé.

**"Attendez, vous allez quand même pas me dire que c'est fini ?!"** s'écria Axel, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Riku arqua un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Pris d'un élan de curiosité, il voulait savoir où voulait en venir son ami. Il voulait également éviter d'être désagréable, l'agacement provoqué par Sora ne s'étant toujours pas complètement estompé.

Voyant que ses amis ne bougeaient toujours pas, l'adolescent continua :

**"Alors j'ai dormi tout le long ?! Putain les gars vous auriez pu me réveiller ! Je rentre pas moi, je reste ici ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne profite pas aussi ! D'ailleurs vous avez fait quoi ? Vous avez dû vous faire chier sans moi quand même !"**

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans le petit espace clôt, brisant le silence qui s'était installé pendant quelques secondes. Sora n'avait pu se retenir suite à ce discours ! Le châtain fut bien vite rejoint par le reste du groupe, Riku y compris malgré sa mauvaise humeur. A croire que la joie de ses amis l'avait rattrapée.

Le rouquin demeurait complètement perdu. Il ria de bon cœur avec ses compagnons. De toute façon, même si l'un d'eux tentait de lui expliquer, il ne comprendrait sans doute pas. Il s'endormirait probablement sous l'ennui des explications !

Alerté par des cris venant de son mini-bus, le chauffeur gara à la hâte son véhicule, c'est à dire en plein milieu de la route, et se rua tel un taureau enragé en direction du groupe des quatre adolescents. Riku fut le premier à le voir, puisqu'il lâcha aussitôt les cheveux de Sora, qui s'effondra lamentablement sur Roxas qui était lui-même en proie aux coups de poings d'Axel. L'argenté déglutit de travers face à la carrure imposante du jeune homme. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il enleva son t-shirt déjà moulant, mais qui en révéla davantage sur sa musculature.

**"Pas de ça dans mon bus, les enfants !** tonna-t-il sévèrement. **Hors de mon bus !"**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Terra, car oui, il s'agit bien de Terra, empoigna Sora sous son bras tandis qu'il portait Riku sur son épaule droite. Puis, de sa main libre, le brun déposa nonchalamment Roxas sur sa nuque, tandis que de son pied, il s'engagea à faire rouler Axel jusqu'à la sortie du véhicule. Le chauffeur de bus les jetèrent tous les quatre dans le sable en bord de route, puis referma violemment l'entrée car Sora s'était déjà relevé pour tenter de revenir à tout prix dans le bus.

Tandis que Roxas s'étouffait avec les grains de sable qui lui étaient subitement entré dans la gorge, Riku et Sora regardaient, impuissant, leur unique véhicule s'enfuir au loin. Axel, quand à lui, rongé par une faim abominable, avalait, littéralement, le sable que recrachait son meilleur ami.

Tout à coup, les dents du rouquin rencontrèrent quelque chose d'anormalement dur pour du sable, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Mâchant lentement et difficilement, il dû néanmoins se résoudre à recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, car immangeable. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir un étrange insecte à la carapace noire composée de deux petites pinces au niveau de la tête. Intrigué, Axel le prit entre deux doigts et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux, pour mieux l'analyser.

**"Hé, venez-voir ! J'ai trouvé un truc trop chelou !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé toi ?"** questionna Roxas sur un ton las.

Le blondinet s'accroupit face à son meilleur ami et découvrit à son tour l'insecte. Il soupira.

**"C'est ce qu'on appelle un scarabée,** l'informa le jumeau de Sora. **Prépare-toi à en voir beaucoup, il n'y a que ça dans le désert…"**

Comme piqué au vif, Riku fit volte-face en direction de Roxas. Il se rua sur lui telle une furie enragée et l'empoigna vivement par le col.

**"COMMENT CA ON EST DANS LE DÉSERT ?!** s'emporta-t-il, soudainement en proie à la panique. **ON NE DEVAIT PAS ALLER A LA PLAGE ?!**

**\- Je me suis possiblement trompé en entrant les coordonnées…"** expliqua Sora en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

L'argenté tourna lentement son regard bleu azur en direction de son meilleur ami. Dans ses yeux se reflétait une rage sans merci.

**"Tu as QUOI ?!"** rugit-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Paniquant, Sora se mit à courir sur la route caillouteuse en bordure du sable, qui menait sans doute quelque part. Les bras en l'air tel un demeuré, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : fuir Riku le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible !

L'argenté se lança vivement à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, tout en lui criant diverses injures. Axel regarda d'un oeil curieux Sora et Riku se courir après. Il lâcha son scarabée, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, comprenant qu'ils jouaient sans doute à chat. Il n'avait pas réellement suivit ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les deux meilleurs amis, absorbé comme il l'était par son insecte, aussi n'avait-il pas saisi la véritable raison pour laquelle ils se couraient après.

**"Eh, Riku, je vais t'attraper !** s'écria le rouquin en fonçant vers ses amis qui étaient déjà loin.

**\- Attendez-moi ! Me laissez pas tout seul !"** s'écria brusquement Roxas, complètement paniqué.

Le blond s'élança à son tour vers le petit groupe qui ne semblait pas se soucier de lui. Il courut à en perdre haleine, ne souhaitant pas, à l'inverse de Sora, être séparé de ses amis. Se retrouver tout seul perdu au beau milieu des dunes de sables terrifiait le jeune garçon !

Dans le course folle, le quatuor pu rapidement apercevoir les ombres géométriques de ce qui semblait être une ville. Les bâtiments se découpaient au loin, brisant de leur hauteur la ligne d'horizon de cette mer de sable. Malgré ce soleil de plomb, le petit groupe avait parcouru une distance énorme ! A croire qu'ils ne s'épuisaient jamais.

Sora continuait inlassablement de courir, tout en jetant de rapides coup d'oeil derrière lui. Riku gagnait rapidement du terrain, et sa colère ne semblait pas altérée, bien au contraire ! Son regard de glace convainquit le châtain de ne pas s'arrêter tout de suite. Soudainement, pris dans son élan, Sora s'écrasa contre deux immenses portes en chêne massif. Le choc le projeta vers l'arrière, et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sable brûlant. Riku surgit en même temps aux côtés du châtain, assommé. Il attrapa ce dernier par le col et le souleva du sol, la colère brûlant dans le fond de ses iris. Le frère de Roxas leva ses deux bras devant son visage dans une semie-conscience, espérant se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait de son meilleur ami. Riku leva un bras, et fut soudainement propulsé lui aussi contre l'immense entrée tandis que Sora re-tombait mollement sur le sable.

**"J'ai gagné !"** s'exclama Axel, enjoué.

Le rouquin se redressa, et mis les mains sur les hanches en prenant un air fier. Il dardait Riku de son regard émeraude, un sourire de vainqueur illuminant son visage. Il avait surtout l'air d'un débile mental, comme les trois quarts du temps.

Sora s'accrocha au t-shirt du meilleur ami de son frère et se redressa, sonné. Ses yeux océan se posèrent sur Riku, écrasé contre le bois sombre, qui tentait lui aussi de se relever. Axel jeta un coup d'oeil à son côté, et réalisa enfin que le poids qu'il sentait depuis tout à l'heure n'était autre que son ami. Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué sa présence, et la raison de sa pseudo-absence ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. En réalité, le rouquin ne s'était même pas demandé où il avait bien pu disparaître d'un seul coup.

**"Tient, Sora ?"** demanda-t-il naïvement.

Pour toute réponse, le châtain prononça une série de mots et d'onomatopés parfaitement inaudibles.

Presque debout, Riku poussa un grognement féroce. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot : à nouveau, une masse impressionnante vint l'écraser contre les deux portes de bois à la vitesse de la lumière. Axel et Sora furent tous deux également renversés sur leur ami en poussant un hurlement, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. L'impact entre-ouvra les portes dans un fraqua monumental, puis le silence le plus complet tomba sur le petit groupe. Riku, écrasé par ses amis, ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il ne trouva pas le courage de bouger, ni même de prononcer un seul mot. En réalité, il était même trop fatigué pour continuer à être en colère. Il resta ainsi étalé contre le sol d'argile et de sable, le souffle court à cause du poids sur son dos.

**"Bah, elle est où la mer ?** lança naïvement une voix au dessus du trio.

**\- Roxas ?"** devina Axel en détournant à peine la tête au-dessus de son épaule.

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel. Complètement avachi sur le rouquin, Roxas cherchait frénétiquement la plage et les remous des vagues, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Axel, foncièrement indifférent à la situation, sentait ses paupières céder sous le poids de la fatigue. Sora quant à lui, observait d'un oeil curieux la ville qui s'offrait désormais à eux, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage.

Devant eux s'étendait de nombreux bâtiments en argile, tous plus ou moins identiques. Les couleurs ternes, allant du bronze au pourpre en passant par l'orangé, rendaient l'atmosphère de l'endroit plus chaude encore. Tout était construit dans une symétrie parfaite, les maisons semblaient n'être que des cubes empilés les uns sur les autres et ensuite déposés sur le mélange de sable et d'argile recouvrant le sol. De nombreux arcs de cercles étalés sur une cinquantaine de mètres créaient une immense allée qui devait probablement mener quelque part. Un calme absolu régnait sur cette ville qui semblait gigantesque.

**"C'est joli ici !** s'écria Sora en brisant le silence de mort qui régnait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

**"Et la plage elle est où ?** continua de demander son frère.

**\- Ça vous dérangerait de vous lever ?** lança Riku, agacé.

**\- Je préfère te savoir en dessous de moi pour l'instant"** répondit vivement le châtain.

L'argenté rougit violemment à cette déclaration. Il baissa la tête un plus vers le sable, gêné. Visiblement, ses amis n'avait pas saisit le double sens des mots de Sora, et tant mieux ! L'absence de réaction de chacun en témoignait, aussi, il décida de rapidement changer de sujet :

**"Je te promet de ne rien te faire,** déclara-t-il à Sora.

**\- J'te crois pas."**

Riku soupira profondément. Convaincre son ami ne serait pas simple.

**"Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras et promis je ne te frapperai pas**, tenta l'argenté.** Content ?**

**\- Promis ?"**

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque Axel le devança et informa à l'intention de tout le petit groupe en pointant son doigt en direction des arches :

**"Il y a des trucs qui avancent vers nous là-bas."**

Son teint devint soudainement livide, ressemblant de ce fait à un cachet d'aspirine vivant.

**"C'est quoi ?** poursuivit le rouquin, une légère pointe de peur de le son de sa voix.

**\- On appelle ça des "gens" Axel,** lui apprit Roxas, le ton las.

**\- Il y en a un qui est à quatre pattes,** remarqua son jumeaux en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

**\- Et qui est drôlement joli !** ajouta Axel en jouant des sourcils.

**\- On appelle ça…**

**\- Ta gueule"** lâcha simplement Riku à l'intention du blond.

Devant le petit groupe avançait un homme à la chevelure argenté et à la peau bronzée par le soleil du désert. Il portait un petit short rose moulant et très court qui fit pouffer de rire Sora et rougir violemment Riku qui commença de nouveau à complexer. Mais les muscles n'étaient plus vraiment le sujet... En effet, un sifflet pendait autour de son cou et tombait sur son torse lustré que l'argenté s'empêchait de regarder. A ses côtés, une chèvre au pelage blanc immaculé marchait tranquillement, la tête fièrement relevée. Une petite barbichette ornait son visage et la rendait d'autant plus belle aux yeux du rouquin, qui se promit de l'épouser avant la fin de la journée. Il ferait tout pour conquérir le coeur de sa belle !

**"Bienvenus à Agrabah !"** lança amicalement l'homme à la chevelure identique à celle de Riku, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres.

Le petit groupe les regardèrent, ahuri. Qui étaient donc ces étranges mais non moins sublimes énergumènes ?

Roxas fut le premier à se redresser. En même temps, il était bien le seul à pouvoir le faire jusqu'à présent. Il s'avança joyeusement vers l'homme accompagné de la chèvre et les salua d'un bref mouvement de main, un sourire chétif sur le visage.

**"Bonjour vieux monsieur nudiste !** déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. **Vous savez où se trouve la plage ?**

**\- Vieux ?** répéta simplement l'énergumène au petit short rose.

**\- Mêê où vous vous croyêêz ?"** fit une voix particulièrement douce pour les oreilles d'Axel aux côtés du blond.

Sora se redressa vivement, écrasant totalement la tête de son meilleur ami dans le sable. Il se leva d'un bond, et se planta devant l'animal immaculé, une drôle de moue sur le visage. Le jeune garçon regarda longuement la chèvre dans les yeux, ce qui fit réagir immédiatement Axel : hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre séduise sa chèvre adorée ! Il se leva à son tour, écrasant une nouvelle fois Riku, qui protesta toutes sortes d'injures que le sable se garda de réserver. Il se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers Sora qui s'écria soudainement, des étoiles plein les yeux :

**"Wouah ! Ca a des cornes une chèvre ?!**

**\- Personnellement, c'est la barbichette qui m'intrigue le plus...,** rétorqua son jumeau en s'approchant à son tour du petit animal parlant.

**\- Et ses cordes vocales ça choque personne ?!** s'énerva Riku de plus belle, mais néanmoins ignoré à moitié par ses amis.

**\- Ses cordes vocales ?"** répéta doucement Roxas, incrédule.

Arrivé à son niveau, Axel pris le châtain par les épaules et l'éloigna précipitamment de sa bien-aimée.

**"Personne ne touche à l'amour de ma vie c'est compris ?!** cria le jeune homme face au visage ahuri de Sora.

**\- Je m'appêêlle Brixêêttig mon chou,** reprit la chèvre, **mais malheureusement toi, seul Mansêêx compte dans ma vie !**

**\- C'est Xemnas,** informa d'une voix ferme l'homme en petit short rose moulant.

**\- Mansêêx et moi allons vous sêêrvir de guide !**

**\- C'est Xemnas.**

**\- De guide ?** demanda Riku toujours au sol en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

**\- Suivêêz-moi mêês enfants !** continua Brixettig en ignorant la question de l'argenté. **Mansêêx, veux-tu bien allêêr prêêparêêr le lit ?**

**\- Le quoi ?!** s'écrièrent même temps Axel, Riku et Roxas, incertain quand à ce que leurs oreilles venaient d'entendre.

**\- Les lits, elle voulait dire les lits"** se rattrapa in extremis Xemnas, pour sauver la peau de sa petite chèvre adorée.

Riku fit une moue boudeuse, refusant de croires les excuses minables de celui qui allait devenir leur guide pendant quelques temps, voire le reste du séjour s'ils étaient atteint de malchance. Ce qui leur arrivait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

Soudain, l'argenté réalisa quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Aurait-il oublié sa brosse à dent chez lui ? Ou pire : des caleçons de rechanges ?!

**"Dites, c'est pas un peu trop calme ?"** releva innocemment Roxas.

Riku et Axel se jetèrent un regard avant d'observer les alentours autours d'eux. Les bâtiments étaient toujours là, Roxas, Xemnas…

**"Ma petite chèvre !** hurla soudainement le rouquin, en proie au désespoir.

**\- MA petite chèvre,** corrigea Xemnas.

**\- Et Sora !** paniqua Riku en plaquant ses deux mains sur son cuir chevelu argenté, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

**\- Et Sora,** répéta Axel, parfaitement calme pour ne pas dire complètement détaché.

**\- Je me sens pas très bien…**, murmura Roxas, dont aucun ne prêtait plus attention.

**\- Il ne sait pas se débrouiller seul !** surenchérit l'argenté. **Et si quelqu'un le trouvait, pauvre petit enfant innocent qu'il est, et tentait de lui faire du mal ? Ou pire, si on tentait d'abuser de lui ?!**

**\- Dans quel sens ?** s'intéressa subitement Roxas qui, bizarrement, se sentait de nouveau en parfaite santé.

**\- On pourrait essayer de l'amadouer pour lui faire acheter n'importe quoi par exemple ! Ou alors…**

**\- Ou alors Riku va se faire violer !** s'écria le jumeau de Sora en levant les mains vers le ciel. **Quelle tragédie ! Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour empêcher une telle catastrophe !"**

Riku lui lança un regard blasé, presque noir. Roxas et son syndrome du Violagemment. Personne ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour le soigner, et encore aucun remède à ce jour n'a été trouvé pour guérir ces pauvres âmes en peine.

**"Tient ! Mansex a disparu...**, releva Axel qui s'était désintéressé complétement depuis que son meilleur ami avait parlé de viol.

**\- C'est pas Xemnas plutôt ?** vérifia Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Ah, euh... En vérité j'ai pas très bien compris cette histoire de noms...**, avoua le rouquin en baissant les yeux vers le sol, mains sur les hanches.

**\- Bon, au pire, on s'en fiche. L'important pour le moment c'est de trouver Sora ! Le pauvre petit être est tout seul dans les rues infâmes d'Agrabah, on doit le retrouver au plus vite !"**

Soudainement, un bruit sourd dans le dos des adolescents les fit sursauter. Riku se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes. Il ne vit personne. Il darda son regard à droite, puis à gauche. Les rues étaient totalement désertes. Axel s'approcha, les mains sur les hanches. Il tata quelque chose avec son pied, les sourcils froncés. L'argenté baissa les yeux. C'est complètement abasourdit qu'il découvrit le corps inanimé de Roxas effondré sur le sol, que le rouquin tentait de faire bouger. Riku se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Ils avaient déjà un disparu sur les bras, et maintenant le frère faisait un malaise !


End file.
